Cal Leandros In Midnight City Ch 1
by CalLeandrosFan001
Summary: THIS ONE IS HUMANSTUCK WITH THE MIDNIGHT CREW AND PROBLEM SLEUTH! CONTAINS SLASH MALEXMALE PAIRINGS! My first official crossover, so I'm sorry if it's not good. Cal & Niko gate to Midnight City with no idea how to get back home...or how to find each other. Picture Drawn By Me!


Cal Leandros/Midnight City(Humanstuck) Crossover

CH.1: A New Crew Member

CAL: "Shit! I'll have to gate us to safety, Nik!" My brother Niko only nodded and embraced me as I thought of a place for us to go. I didn't know what the fuck this black blob monster wanted with us, but he wasn't letting up.

I gated.

And I suddenly found myself all alone at night in a town I've never seen before.

"Nik...? Niko?!", I exclaimed as I stood up, my knees quaking. Where am I? Where's Nik? "Ah, who's this punk?" I jolted at the voice just as a gunshot rung out. I felt a bullet pierce my shoulder. I slid back down to the ground. "Well, he don't matter no more now!" a second voice exclaimed happily as both walked away. I felt hot blood pouring from the wound. I was in a strange town, lost my brother and I just got shot. I can't die like this! Not until I find Nik and gate us the hell back to NYC.

More footsteps approached, but I had no strength to move. More voices. "That a Felt that just shot 'em?" Wow. His voice sounds more whiskey-silk than mine does."Yeah Slick. Saw 'em gettin' gunned, so I went to find you!" "Huh. I dun' want a corpse.", the guy with the whiskey-voice said as he lifted my chin with his shoe. I cracked open my eyes and only said one thing.

"Nik..."

I thought I'd seen the guy crack a smile, revealing shark-pointed teeth. "Well lookey here. I guess pretty boy ain't dead yet. Grab 'em!" I was lifted away as I lost consciousness.

I awoke to find myself in a bed and in a shitload of pain. "Ah, looks like pretty boy awakens.", the whiskey-voiced man said as he approached the bed. He had on a black tux and had a large knife in his hand. "I'm Spades Slick, leader of the Midnight Crew. I wanna know what you were doin' on our turf." A very short man came running to the other side of the bed, also wearing a black tux. "Yeah! Are you with The Felt?! If ya are, Slick'll rough ya up!" I barely had time to process their words when two more men in black tuxedoes came in the room. One lean and tall the other very largely built, as if he could crush my head with just his fists.

And if I didn't answer them, it's probably what he'll do.

"Look. I just came here from NYC. I don't want any trouble. I need to find my brother Niko.", I started to get up, but the guy named Slick wasn't having that. He pinned me on the bed and pressed the knife to my throat. "NYC?! That sum kinda code?! Ain't never heard of it." I didn't falter. "No. New York City is a town where my brother and I are from. We had to escape danger and somehow made it here. Look in my wallet if you don't believe me." Slick nodded to the short man who got my wallet from my belongings on the table. They had my shirt, my wallet, my cellphone, my jacket, my knives and my guns in their holsters laid out. No wonder they felt threatened by me.

"Slick, I think 'e's telling the truth. Look.", the short man said as he showed Slick my ID. Slick pulled back his knife and scoffed. "What the hell kinda drugs you on, kid?! Making a fake so far into the future!" I froze. "What? Wait... What year is this?" The tall man came over and handed me a newspaper. "1926. See for yourself." "That's impossible... I went back in time 88 years?! I need to find Nik!", I exclaimed as I rushed out of bed, then collapsed to my knees. The pain in my shoulder was excruciating. "Droog. Give 'em the shot. It'll stop the pain." The tall man named Droog came closer to me and swiftly poked a needle into my arm. The pain went away almost immediately, but I didn't feel like immediately standing up.

"I-Thank you." Droog nodded and stood up. "Perhaps introductions are in order? I am Diamonds Droog. You have already met Slick." At my nod, Slick grumbled and walked off. "I'm Clubs Deuce!", the short man said as he came over, happily. He was a full-grown man, but had a child's personality. What was he doing with these gangster-looking guys? "I'm Hearts Boxcars.", the broad man said as he came over and grasped my hand in his, shaking it.

"We're the Midnight Crew. This is Midnight City. Our city. We allow people to live here as long as they do not interfere with us. However, a new group feels they can come in on our own city and do as they please!" "Are they these 'Felt' guys that shot me?" Droog nodded. "Correct. The only violence we inflict are on Felt members that cross us...and well, perhaps those bumbling fools under Sleuth's wing.", Droog said, smiling slightly. It was a damn scary smile and I felt bad for the person at the other end of his thoughts.

Slick came back over and handed Droog a tommy gun. "So, will ya join us, or does Droog hafta gun ya down, 'cause I'd hate to hafta get my new rugs dirty." I glared at the men. So they **WERE** gangsters. It didn't matter if it was their city or not. They do what they want. I gripped the blanket that fell to the floor with me. "I could care less about anything that you do here. I just want to find my brother and get my ass back home." Droog smiled. "If you do join, you will become famous. Your brother would surely catch wind of your location and come looking for you." "Fine. I guess I have no choice. I want to save Nik.", I said as I put my hand out to Slick. He smiled and gripped my hand. "Welcome to the Midnight Crew. Yer name?" "Cal Leandros."

NIKO: I gasped in pain as I stood up. It seemed as if I had fallen from the sky and landed on a dumpster. Nothing seemed broken, so I inched around, looking for Cal. Where could he be? "Well, well. Lookey here, Crowbar! Another pretty boy stranger!" I looked up to see two men, who were dressed in green tuxedoes. One was tall, with an oddly-shaped-pointed hat that had a seven on it. The other was short with an upside-down-bowl-shaped hat that had a one on it. "I see 'em Itchy. How 'bout we ask 'em what he's doin' on our turf?", the tall one said. "Excuse me? Can I help you gentlemen?", I asked polietly. "If I am where I am not supposed to be, I'll just leave. I'm looking for my brother. He is pale, has black hair and my gray eyes." "Ain't seen 'im. And no. That's not how this works. You can't leave without bein' in a bodybag. Dems the rules.", the one named Itchy said as he smiled and stepped closer. The tall man named Crowbar sighed and brought out a weapon. A crowbar. How did I not see **THAT** one coming...?

I inched back a step and drew my tanto in my left hand and my katana in my right. Both men seemed genuinely confused, as is the norm in a world full of guns. Crowbar started flanking my left, Itchy on my right. Both circled me, and I half-wondered about Itchy's weapon, until I found out exactly that. Itchy's weapon was speed. He sped towards me, giving me only time to block him with the katana as Crowbar got behind me. I moved and kicked him to the ground, just before I felt a blinding pain to the back of my head. I heard "Sorry pal!" as I fell to the ground losing all consciousness.

I awoke to see someone with black hair standing over me. "**CAL**!", I exclaimed, my vision slowly clearing. It wasn't Cal. It was a woman with bobbed-cut black hair and a black dress with green lining. "Where is Cal? Where is my brother?!", I demanded. The woman looked shocked, then she smiled. "I don't know where your brother is, but if you join us, you could probably find him quicker than by yourself. We own this part of town. It's our turf, so you're safe here. I'm Sn0wman. You?" "Niko. Niko Leandros." The woman smiled and stepped back, pacing the floor.

"Well, Niko... All of us here have a number to go by. You'll be number 16. We'll call you Sworddancer, for your ability to use swords." "I don't care what you call me as long as I find my brother Cal." The woman smiled and took my hand in hers. "Then welcome to The Felt, Sworddancer. Let me get you a suit."

CAL: "I'm not wearing a tux." Slick glared at me. "You'd better fuckin' wear the suit, else Sleuth'll be on my case 'bout yer clothes!" "I've heard Droog say that name before. Who is this 'Sleuth" person?", I asked. Slick led me to a desk in his room and pulled open a drawer. "This is Sleuth.", Slick said as he handed me a picture. In it was a man with almost white hair, even though he was young, and wearing a white tux. Slick had his arm around him. Both men smiled at the camera in the photo. "Well, he seems like a good person.", I said as I handed the picture back to Slick. "Feh. He's too good.", Slick said as he put it away and leaned against his desk. "That's why he won't join me. We fight like the ol' westerns. Like Cowboys and Indians... He ruins my heists, I ruin his day.", Slick said as he gazed into the distance sadly. I'd recognize that look anywhere. Niko did it when he thought I wasn't looking. "Don't worry. I play-fight with my brother all the time, too." Slick stood up and turned his back to me. "Ya don't get it, kid. I don't see Sleuth as family." Oh. I get it now. "Does he love you the same way?" To my surprise, Slick started blushing. "W-Who said anythin' 'bout love?! I hate 'im!", Slick said as he threw me out the door and slammed it shut.

I definately hit the nail on the head...

I knew Deuce and Boxcars were in their room sleeping, so I walked down the stairs, only to find Droog in deep conversation with someone at the door. "I-I cannot w-wait for you to come o-over again, Mister Droog. I love y-your company." Droog seemed to smile sweetly at the man's words. Not like his scary-ass smile from earlier. "I do as well, Inspector. Good night." "Y-Yes, good night." As Droog shut the door, he noticed I was standing beside it. He smiled coldly. "Eavesdropper." I smiled back, just as coldly. "A gangster and an inspector. Well, I guess love does triumph all." He glared. "I do not love that man. He is just too much fun to toy with.", Droog said as he walked to his room. "Oh, yeah you do...", was my last reply as his door slammed shut. I went to bed as well, hoping neither Droog nor Slick would kill me until I find Nik.

NIKO: "What do you **MEAN** that this is 1926?! It's 2014!", I exclaimed, too shocked to quieten my voice. Cal gated us somehow to the past? If so, how exactly do we get back? My roommate, named Die, nodded. "It is. I'm not sure how you made it to this time period, without the help of my needles or voodoo doll, Sworddancer, but I do hope you can make it back safely." "Thank you...but please call me Niko. If I'm known by a different name, I'll never be able to find my brother!" Die nodded. "I understand. If anything in my room is of use to you, don't hesitate to use it. You have your first big day tomorrow. I recommend getting some good rest.", Die said as he crawled into his bed. I sank into mine and dreamed of happier times with Cal.


End file.
